raymanfanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Nadchodzi Bestia
346px Rozdział 1 Fireless… On nie żył. Leżał martwy na podłodze. Ale za co? Przecież on nie zasłużył. Nie był zły. Wcale nie był zły. Może mógł znów żyć tylko do czasu gdy mi przekaże wizję? Podniosłem się. Przybiegł Alter-Rayman. -Nathan! Żyjesz! Podbiegł do mnie. -Fireless… On… On… Nie żyje. Nie żyje! Udało ci się, Nathan! -Nie. Nie udało mi się. Fireless wcale nie był zły. On był dobry i tylko nas ratował. Gdyby nie on, już byśmy spłonęli w ogniach Tysiąca Słońc. -Jak to nie był zły? A ta sprawa z sekindami? Opanował wymiary i chciał wszystko rozwalić! -To nie tak. Później się dowiesz. Teraz musimy powstrzymać prawdziwego winowajcę. Bestię. Opowiedziałem Alterowi o Bestii. Bardzo się przejął. Trudno w końcu stawić czoło największemu człekokształtnemu mutantowi na świecie, który rozwala wszystko dookoła. -Nie ma czasu do stracenia, Alter. Musimy stąd wiać. Wszystko się rozpada. -Rzeczywiście. Kamienne ściany się rozpadają, a momentami wylewa się kwas. -Weź to – rzuciłem Alterowi nóż Firelessa – Będziemy w kontakcie. I uciekłem w górę po szczelinie w skale. Miałem nadzieję, że Alter przeżyje i będzie się kontaktował. Pełno było kwasu. Kwas wylewał się prawie z każdej, nawet najdrobniejszej szczeliny. Dostałem się na górę. Zajęło to mniej czasu niż spadanie, nie mam pojęcia czemu. Ziemia zaczęła się rozpadać. Pełno było słońc, niebo było całe czerwone. Co chwilę obok mnie lądował jakiś meteoryt. To już koniec. Apokalipsa nadchodzi. Nagle ktoś mnie złapał i przystawił jakąś buteleczkę przed nos. Głęboko zasnąłem. Obudziłem się na jakimś dziwnym krześle, byłem w nim zaklinowany. Krzesło miało lekko wychylone oparcie, tak że bardziej leżałem, niż siedziałem. Wokół mnie było dużo różnych narzędzi, tak jak u dentysty. Podszedł do mnie osobnik rasy Altera w zielonym fartuchu. -Witaj, Nathanie. Jestem Zeke, brat tego… Firelessa. -Co się ze mną dzieje? -Muszę cię przebadać. Istnieje możliwość duplikacji duszy. -Jakiej „duplikacji duszy”? -Mój braciszek… on powiedział mi, że zjawy cię zaatakowały blisko jego bazy. Ich tam nie powinno być. Dostałeś wtedy piorunem. Jest możliwe, że twoja dusza się sklonowała i masz teraz… że tak powiem… kopię zapasową. -Czyli że jak umrę, to będę żył na nowo, tylko że z nową duszą? -Tak. Tak być nie powinno. Jeśli tak się stało, czasoprzestrzeń została jeszcze bardziej zagięta niż dotychczas. -Zaraz… Przepowiednia mówi przecież, że błyskawice dobra, w zły sposób stworzone, mogą świat ocalić, ale i rozdzielić duszę… To chyba raczej dobrze? -Nie w ten sposób „''rozdzielić duszę''”. Chodzi rozdzielenie jej na dobro i na zło, na piekło i na niebo, na życie i na śmierć. Powinieneś umrzeć, ale nie umrzesz, bo masz kopię zapasową duszy. -Skąd o tym wiesz? -Wiem parę rzeczy, o tym i o tamtym. Długa historia. -Jesteś pewien co do tej przepowiedni? Może rzeczywiście chodzi o rozdzielenie mojej duszy na dwie? -Nie, ponieważ nie rozdzieliła się, tylko zduplikowała. To różnica. A teraz bądź chwilę spokojny. Pociągnął za różne wajchy i wciskał różne przyciski. W końcu powiedział: -Niestety. Masz dwie dusze. Diametralne zagięcie czasoprzestrzeni. Widocznie walka z Bęstią zakończy się inaczej niż powinna i nie dojdzie do poświęcenia życia. -Musi dojść do poświęcenia? Nie wystarczy, że ją pokonamy? -Tak nie da rady powstrzymać wielkiego zła. Wielkie zło może powstrzymać tylko wielkie dobro. I na odwrót. Wielkie dobro wyróżnia się tym od zwyczajnego dobra, że poświęcasz życie dla świata. -Kto to ta Bestia? Zamilkł. Po chwili odpowiedział: -Nie wiesz? Czy ten mój… braciszek ci nie mówił? Miał powiedzieć… co za… -Nie. Nie zdążył. Za wcześnie umarł. -Jak to… Jak to umarł?! A więc nie wiedział o jego śmierci. To stało się jeszcze przed chwilą. Rozdział 2 -Nie ma co płakać – powiedział Zeke – Potrzeba ci wszczepić pewną substancję, dzięki której zdobędziesz pewne moce. Udaj się tutaj – podał mi wizytówkę – Najlepszy medyk w naszych wymiarach. Ja niestety nie mam uprawnień do tak skomplikowanych czynności jak wszczepienie mocy. Johannes M., mieszkający w mieście Kontiko. Mam się do niego udać po moce. Pożegnałem się z Zekiem i udałem się na południe. Po paru godzinach dotarłem do Kontiko. Wszystko było zniszczone przez żywioły, wszystkie domy spalone, wszędzie latały meteoryty. Jedynie gabinet Johannesa był nienaruszony. -Wynoś się stąd! – krzyknął medyk gdy wszedłem do środka – Przyjmuję tylko wcześniej umówionych pacjentów! -Jestem Nathan Darwin – podałem mu wizytówkę od Zeke’a – Zeke mnie skonsultował. -Och, a więc przepraszam. Proszę zająć miejsce. Wpuścił mnie do środka. Miałem zająć miejsce na takim samym łożu, jak u Zeke’a. - OK – powiedział Johannes i wcisnął jakiś guzik na panelu kontrolnym – Dla bezpieczeństwa muszę cię przytrzymać. Wokół nóg, stóp, rąk i dłoni zatrzasnęły się kajdany. Tak samo jak u Zeke’a. -A teraz, przygotuj się na śmierć! Zemszczę się za zniszczenie całego oddziału moich zjaw! A substancji piorunów nie otrzymasz, bo schowałem ją w bezpiecznym miejscu! Nie mogłem się ruszyć, ani nic powiedzieć. To przez te kajdany. Johannes zaczął wciskać różne przyciski i przeciągać różne dźwignie. Co chwila jakaś piła przechodziła przez moje ciało. Podszedł do mnie i zaczął mnie bić. Zmienił się w zjawę. Zaczął wypruwać moje wnętrzności. Nic nie mogłem zrobić. -Byłem głównym generałem zjaw! Moje zjawy były najlepsze ze wszystkich. Ale ty trzasnąłeś je swoim piorunem i wszystkie zginęły, a mnie wylali. Wiedziałem, że tu przyjdziesz, a więc wszedłem w ciało tego doktorka. Umieraj! Kątem oka zauważyłem, że chwyci za moje serce i przygotowuje się do wyssania duszy. Nagle jakiś fioletowe źródło energii rąbnęło go mocno w twarz. Szata zdarła się ze zjawy i chwyciła za kosę. Walczyła tak z pojawiającymi się z różnych stron fioletowymi ciosami. Zjawa została unieruchomiona i zapłonęła fioletowym ogniem, uniosła się w górę i zaczęła się rozpadać. To był koszmarny widok. Ze zjawy wyleciała fiolka, która rozbiła się o sufit. Szkło spadło na podłogę, a niebieska substancja wpadła do moich wnętrzności. Moje ciało było w całości i bez ran – oprócz wskazującego palca. Uchwyty puściły. Wstałem z łoża. Fioletowa energia zebrała się w jedność. Przede mną stał Archon. -Słuchaj, Nathan. Mój umysł był pod kontrolą jakiegoś hipnotyzera, który kazał mi cię zabić. Tak naprawdę miałem tylko wbić ci nóż i zaprowadzić do Firelessa. Przepraszam za tą laskę i palca. Teraz mamy wspólny interes. Musimy rozwalić te zjawy, które mordują moją rasę. Terroryzują wszystko, Rozdroże, Seido, Zaświat, Piekło… Musimy je powstrzymać. -Wybaczam. Jak jesteś pod kontrolą, dzieją się dziwne rzeczy, tak jak z Chakapolis. Musimy jakoś powstrzymać te zjawy, ale jak? -Musimy zabić ich króla, który niedawno opanował Zaświat. To zjawa. Jest jeszcze gorszy od tego, którego zabił Alter. -Alter zabił władcę Zaświata? -Wpadł w szał bojowy i rozwalił wszystko dookoła. -OK. Ruszajmy zabić króla zjaw. -Ale jak się stąd wydostaniemy?! Ze ścian zaczęły wychodzić różne piły i mechaniczne mechanizmy. Były coraz bliżej nas i mogły nas zgnieść. To była pułapka generała. -Mam pewien sposób. Skupiłem się jak najbardziej mogłem. Wyssałem z urządzeń cały prąd w siebie i mechanizmy przestały działać. Wystrzeliłem cały zgromadzony prąd w ścianę i energia eksplodowała, ujawniając wyjście. -Ruszajmy do Zaświata, Archonie! Rozdział 3 Byliśmy w Zaświecie. Archon otworzył portal, dzięki któremu się tam dostaliśmy. Staliśmy przed wielkim murem. -Dobra, ty się zakradniesz, a ja zwrócę ich uwagę. Idź dachami do zamku. Spotkamy się w zamku. -Dobrze, Archonie. Wspiąłem się na mur. Zeskoczyłem na najbliższy dach domku jednorodzinnego. Wskakiwałem na wyższe i niższe dachy. Zerknąłem za siebie zobaczyć jak tam z Archonem. Wysadził mur swoją mocą i zaczął rozwalać grasujące zjawy. Zjawy padały, Archon tworzył niewidzialne osłony i rozwalał zjawy fioletowymi strumieniami energii, czasem dobijał pięścią. Szedłem dachem. Żadna zjawa jeszcze mnie nie ujrzała. Po jakimś czasie byłem przy zamku. Rozwaliłem parę zjaw-strażników. Przede mną była ogromna fosa, i zamknięty most zwodzony. Podbiegł do mnie Archon. -Szybko, odpalaj! – krzyknął – Goni mnie armia! -Kurczę! Miałeś uważać. -Mniejsza z tym, przywal w most porządną dawką energii! Trzasnąłem piorunem prosto z mojej ręki w most. Opadł. Mogliśmy wejść do środka. Brama się otworzyła zanim do niej podeszliśmy. Biegła do nas ochrona Króla Zjaw. Naparłem na nich. Byłem cały naelektryzowany. Niszczyłem wszystkich dookoła. Zanim się zorientowałem, zauważyłem, że pełno tam wyrw w ścianach, jakby ktoś już wcześniej zrobił tu rozwałkę. Miałem nadzieję, że to nie Alter… Dobiegłem do Sali tronowej. Stał tam król zjaw. Wyglądał tak jak zwyczajna zjawa, tyle że był jakieś dwadzieścia razy większy. Podszedł do mnie Archon. Ja nie mogłem się zatrzymać i trafiłem w Króla. Zawył mocno. Zamek eksplodował. Leciałem w stronę muru, zza którego przybyliśmy. Obok mnie unosił się Archon na fioletowych polach siłowych. Za nami frunął Król Zjaw, który chciał nas chwycić. Wylądowałem z Archonem pod murem. Zjawa go chwyciła. Zebrałem w sobie energię, i cały rozbłysłem. -Nie! – krzyknął Archon – Ja go rozwalę! Wskakuj do tego portalu! Obok mnie pojawił się portal Archona. -Ale… Ale nie mogę cię zostawić! -Możesz. Właściwie to musisz. Przeżyjesz i ocalisz świat. Ja zasłużyłem na śmierć, za to co zrobiłem… I tak jestem martwy. Król go ścisnął. Archon eksplodował, a wraz z nim Król. Wybuch był tak potężny, że wszystko dookoła odleciało. Włącznie ze mną. Wpadłem do portalu. Rozdział 4 Wylądowałem w rzece. Wyszedłem z niej. Naprzeciwko mnie stał jakiś facet. Podszedłem do niego. -A! Mam cię! –krzyknął facet- Zgiń! Te słońca… Te meteory… To wszystko przez ciebie, facecie z portalu!!! -Eee… to chyba jakieś nieporozumienie. -Nie! Wiem wszystko! Widziałem znaki! Przez ciebie to wszystko! Wszyscy na wsi zmienili się w popiół! Wszyscy oprócz mnie! Nasz Pan do mnie przemówił… -Odbiło ci. Weź się lecz. I poszedłem. Facet poszedł za mną i zaczął mi grozić palcem. -Widziałem, wiem to! To ty to zacząłeś, przez ciebie cierpimy. Wynoś się stąd jak najdalej, najlepiej zgiń! Facet zmienił się w potwora. Takiego samego jak w Chakapolis. Skoczył na mnie. Zacząłem się z nim bić, po jakimś czasie leżał martwy w rzece. To dziwne… Te potwory. Zawsze są to jacyś dziwni ludzie, którzy zachowują się jak opętani, potem reagują agresją i chcą cię zabić. Niepokojące było też to, w jaki łatwy sposób wszystkich zabijam, bez opanowania. Jak ktoś mi się narzuci od razu zaczynam reagować przemocą słowną, jak i fizyczną. Udałem się przed siebie. Miałem nadzieję, że znajdę teraz Altera z jego klonem, pojawi się Bestia, a klon ją rozwali i wszystko wróci do normy. Ale to niemożliwe. Nagle ktoś się przede mną pojawił. Jakiś facet rasy Altera w białym stroju. -Witaj, Nathanie Darwinie. Jestem Panem. Jestem Bogiem. Jakoś mu nie wierzyłem. -Chyba w snach. -Niemożliwe… Nie uwierzył… Jestem Wielkim Hipnotyzerem. Moim przeznaczeniem jest doprowadzenie cię do Bestii, i zgładzenie cię! -W takim razie będę się trzymał z dala od ciebie. -Nie, nie będziesz w stanie. Nikt nie jest w stanie. Całe Chakapolis i kilku pomniejszych ludzi nie było w stanie. -Aha, a więc to ty ich wszystkich hipnotyzujesz? No to wiedz, że jesteś jakiś dziwny. A teraz odejdź, zanim rypsnę cię prądem. Wielki Hipnotyzer rozpłynął się w powietrze. Czułem, że jeszcze kiedyś go spotkam. Rozdział 5 Zastanawiałem się kim jest ten Wielki Hipnotyzer. Z tego co pamiętam, Archon wspomniał o nim. To Hipnotyzer go zmusił do zabicia Sashy i próby poświęcenia. Jednak gdy Archon się ze mną żegnał, powiedział: Przeżyjesz i ocalisz świat. Ja zasłużyłem na śmierć, za to co zrobiłem… I tak jestem martwy. Czy to oznaczało, że to jednak Archon to zrobił? Czy może on zrobił coś jeszcze gorszego? To pytanie wciąż zawracało mi głowę. Usiadłem pod najbliższym drzewem. Wyciągnąłem z kieszeni sztylet i postanowiłem połączyć się z Alterem. -Alter? Żyjesz? – przekazałem to za pomocą telepatii. -Nathan? To ty? -Tak. Jak dobrze, że żyjesz. Jak tam? Gdzie jesteś? -Jes… ta… gie… Nóż nie wysyłał sygnałów, a ja nie otrzymywałem odpowiedzi. Wyglądało na to, że coś zakłóca fale noży. Może nóż Altera, którym zabija? Bardzo możliwe. Wstałem i schowałem nóż do kieszeni. Znów miałem jakąś wizję. Stałem w jakimś mieście. Znak nade mną informował, że miasto nazywa się Artyks. Na czerwonym niebie widniało wiele słońc- małych i dużych. Nie mogłem ich policzyć, ale wiedziałem – było ich 999. Były ułożone tak, że w jednym miejscu po środku była dziura. Właśnie tam, w środku, tworzyło się ostatnie, tysięczne słońce. Jednak to nie było najgorsze. Wszystkie domy, drzewa i inne przedmioty latały dookoła, jakby je porywało tornado. Trawa płonęła. Ja uniosłem się w tornadzie. Wpadałem do jego środka. Wtedy poczułem się jakbym leciał w kosmosie – zero grawitacji. Unosiłem się w górę. Widziałem co było środkiem. Widziałem co było okiem cyklonu. Bestia. Przebudziłem się. Przede mną widniał znak – Artyks 10 mil. Jestem już blisko. Za chwilę spotkam się z Bestią i albo ocalę, albo zgładzę świat. Muszę znaleźć Altera i ją rozwalić. Każda ścieżka jest nieidealna Ratując świat możesz stracić życie, Ratując życie możesz stracić świat. Jakkolwiek byś się nie starał, Świat nasz może spłonąć , W ogniu nienawiści, I w żarze gniewu. Błyskawice dobra, W zły sposób stworzone, Mogą świat ocalić, Ale i rozdzielić duszę. Rozdział 6 Spotkałem Altera. Nareszcie, po takim wysiłku. -Alter! Jak się cieszę, że cię widzę! -Ja też. Widziałeś to?! –wskazał palcem w stronę Arktysu – Cyklon. Rzeczywiście. Bestia była tam daleko. Wszystko wokół niej się unosiło. Zaraz zginiemy. -Gdzie ty byłeś? Dlaczego połączenie się przerwało? -Mój nóż… Ten nóż Raymana, którym zabiajm… On najwyraźniej przechwytuje te fale z twojego noża i tego Firelessa… -Musimy iść do Bestii… Jest od nas z dala o jakieś 10 mil. Zaraz ją rozwalimy i po sprawie. Nie chciałem mówić Alterowi o tym wszystkim. O tym, że mam skopiowaną duszę, o tym że tyle razy o mało nie zginąłem, że spotkałem Hipnotyzera. Czułem, że nie czas na to. -Masz nóż? -Zawsze go mam. -Chodzi mi o ten Firelessa. -Tak, oczywiście. -To w takim razie idziemy do Bestii. -Spoko. Trochę wielka… Wyczułem w jego głosie zaniepokojenie, może strach. Dopiero teraz zauważyłem, że Alter ma blond włosy. -Twoje włosy… -Tak, wiem. Wszystko staje się dziwne w obliczu tej katastrofy. Ruszyliśmy przed siebie. Po długim czasie minęliśmy wielką bramę. Bramę, nad którą widniał napis: Artyks. Rozdział 7 -To czas ją rozwalić! -Alter, spokojniej… Ziemia się zapadła. Wpadliśmy do jakiegoś dołu. Stał tam Hipnotyzer. -Mam was! Nie pozwolę wam dojść do Bestii! Ja chcę was wykończyć! -Alter, uciekaj! Uciekł górą. Hipnotyzer spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Podbiegłem i zacząłem się z nim bić. Prowadziłem w tym pojedynku. Hipnotyzer wciąż ode mnie dostawał, a jak mnie nawet trafił, to mu oddawałem podwójnie. Władowałem w niego cały mój gniew. W końcu złapałem go za głowę i poraziłem prądem. Upadł martwy na ziemię. Znowu. Znowu zabiłem. To złe. Nie mogę tego zrobić nigdy więcej. Wszedłem na górę. Altera nigdzie nie było. Podbiegłem w stronę Bestii. -Nathan… Zginiesz! –krzyknęła ciężkim głosem Bestia – Już po tobie! -Kim jesteś? -Co cię to obchodzi? Chcesz wiedzieć kto cię zabił? -Zdychaj! Zebrałem w sobie pioruny. Zacząłem się unosić w górę. Tak jak w wizji. Zaraz rozwalę Bestię! Strzeliłem w jej gigantyczną twarz swoimi piorunami. Upadłem na ziemię. Podbiegł do mnie Alter. -Alter, dobrze że się nie spóźniłeś! Po... -Nathan, odsuń się! Kiedy wpadnę w trans walki skrzywdzę Cię, mimo że nie chcę tego zrobić! To moja wina. Przeze mnie czas się zakrzywił. Przeze mnie doszło do katastrofy. Sam to naprawię! -Nie możesz! -Nie zmuszaj mnie bym Cię... Coś mnie trafiło w głowę. Zemdlałem. Miałem katastroficzne myśli. Już po mnie. Nie żyję. Wszyscy nie żyjemy. Wszyscy zaczynamy umierać i spłoniemy w ogniu Tysiąca Słońc. Przebudziłem się. Alter wskakiwał na Bestię i niszczył jej ciało włóczniami. Nie wyglądało na zbytnio osłabioną. Ale… zaraz… wiem! Wiem co zrobić. Alter właśnie wpadł w szał bojowy… Chwycił za nóż Firelessa. Cisnął nim w głowę Bestii. Teraz… Nie udało się. Padłem na kolana i słyszałem… myśli Bestii. Bestia… To tak naprawdę… sam w to nie wierzę… to ten cesarz Norman Sprawiedliwy z Cesarstwa Antolipokańskiego! On zaczął wszystkich mordować i wpakował Firelessa w kłopoty. Specjalnie dał mi ten klejnot, którym otworzyłem skrzynię z nożem… -Czemu… Czemu to zrobiłeś? Czemu zabiłeś mojego ojca?! -Chyba się nigdy nie dowiesz… Przerwałem połączenie. Z noży Altera zaczęły wychodzić dusze. Nie rozpoznałem ich, to nie było teraz ważne. Alter chwycił za nóż Firelessa i chciał go wyciągnąć z głowy Bestii... Teraz!!! Trafiłem najmocniejszym piorunem jakim mogłem. Był tak wielki, że wszystkie pioruny jakie kiedykolwiek istniały nie były mu równe. Prosto z nieba ugodził w głowę Bestii. Postać Altera stała się niewyraźna, świeciła dziwnie raz na biało raz na czarno. Czułem najgorszy ból w moim życiu… Zniszczenie duszy. Bestia się rozpadła na kawałki. Rozdział 8 Podbiegłem do Altera. Leżał na ziemi. Podszedłem i nie uwierzyłem. Alter… -Nie! Nie… Nie!!! Nieeeeeeee!!! Nie mogłem… To przeze mnie!!! Alter, wróć!!! Nie… To przeze mnie… Moja dusza nie zginęła! Alter… Dlaczego… Panie, on nie zasłużył… on był dobry! Ja… ja nie powinienem już żyć, za to on tak! Dlaczego…dlaczego… Płakałem. Bardzo mocno. Nie wstydzę się do tego przyznać. Najpierw mój ojciec, potem Sasha, Fireless, Archon… A teraz Alter. Wyjąłem jego dwa noże-włócznie. Położyłem je na ziemi, ale wciąż były złączone z Alterem. Nóż Firelessa też znalazł się obok. I mój też. Pomodliłem się. Podszedłem w stronę martwej… miałem nadzieję, że martwej, Bestii. Leżał tam Norman Sprawiedliwy. Stałem nad nim. Krew wypływała mu strumyczkami spod oczu. Podniosłem go za kołnierz. Spojrzałem na niego groźnie. Nie miał siły mówić, było w nim widać strach. Opuściłem go na ziemię. To koniec. Niebo wciąż czerwone, tysięczne słońce już prawie powstało. Wystarczy tylko trochę poczekać. -Nie rozpaczaj tak –powiedział do mnie… Alter! – Nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło. -Alter?! -Ja jestem… Jego klonem-przeciwieństwem. -A więc nie wszystko stracone? -Chyba. -Zrób coś! Uratuj świat! -Nie mogę. Jestem niestety tylko duszą. A ty nie możesz zabić Normana. Rzeczywiście… Mimo że naprawdę chciałem, nie mogłem go dobić. Taki bezbronny człowiek… Nie mogę go tak zabić… Nie dość, że postanowiłem już nie zabijać... To jeszcze na dodatek nie czułem się na siłach dobić bezbronnego człowieka. -Wiem, nie możesz tego zrobić. To, że wielkie zło, może zabić tylko wielkie dobro… to nie prawda. Wielkie zło, może zabić tylko jeszcze większe zło. Alter wcześniej był zły. W takim razie po co miał tworzyć klona? Bo nie był wystarczająco zły. Stał się najbardziej dobry ze wszystkich, więc ja jestem najbardziej zły ze wszystkich… -Czyli chodzi o to, że Alter stał się bardzo dobry, po to by stworzyć wielkie zło? -Dokładnie. Teraz tylko ja na świecie mogę zabić Normana. Tylko ja mogę to zrobić. Tylko ja jestem wystarczająco zły. -Więc zrób to! -Nie mogę. Potrzebuję ciała. Zaraz… już wiem wszystko! Klon powstał w oku cyklonu, którym była Bestia… Moje błyskawice rozdzieliły moją duszę, i ocaliły świat, bo dzięki nim powstał klon… Wszystko jasne! -Wejdź -nakazałem- Wejdź w ciało Altera! I klon przeciwieństwo w niego wszedł. Alter znów żył i świecił się dziwnie na biało. Biała poświata zgasła i Alter – znów z czarnymi włosami – Podszedł do Normana i krzyknął: -CHODŹ TU!!! Przeszyte na wylot ciało Normana upadło na ziemię. Wsiąknęło w nią. Słońca wybuchły. Prawie utworzone tysięczne słońce rozpłynęło się. Niebo zaczęło pękać. Czerwone kawałki lądowały na ziemi i w nią wnikały. Niebo znów było błękitne. Trawa przestała płonąć, a wszystko co było zniszczone znów w było w całości. A ja poczułem, że… Że straciłem panowanie nad piorunami. Wszystko wróciło do normy. Alter żył. Tak samo jak Rayman i cała reszta. Oprócz Sashy, Firelessa, Archona… i mojego ojca. -Dobra robota, stary! – poklepałem Altera po plecach. Alter wyglądał dziwnie. Bardzo dziwnie, jakby myślał nad czymś głębszym. Jego oczy dziwnie się zaświeciły. -Nie będzie pamiętał większości - Powiedziała dusza klona Altera. Uśmiechnąłem się. -Nathan? – zapytał Alter- Co się stało? Ja… Waliłem w Bestię… Ty trafiłeś jakimś piorunem… o co chodzi? Nie pamiętam szczegółów… -Wszystko dobrze. Ja też nie pamiętam – skłamałem. -Lepiej odejdę. Czuję się jakoś zły. Zaraz jeszcze cię zabiję. Poszedłem w stronę słońca. Epilog Siedziałem z Alterem na kamieniu nad rzeką. Było cicho i przyjemnie. -Słuchaj, Nate… Tak sobie ciągle myślę… Co się dokładnie stało? -Nieważne… ważne że ocaliliśmy świat! -W sumie… no tak. Musimy uważać. Jestem niebezpieczny. Czuję się jeszcze bardziej zły niż wcześniej… Jakbym był największym draniem na świecie. -Mimo wszystko, zapamiętam cię jako dobrego faceta, który nas ocalił i sprzeciwił się losowi. -Tak… Ale to przeze mnie zagięła się czasoprzestrzeń… -Nie. Nie przez ciebie. To przez to, że się przebudziłem i rozdwoiłem duszę… Ale to nie ważne. -Żegnaj. Żegnaj, Nathanie. Odejdę zanim ci zrobię krzywdę. Alter odszedł. -A, i jeszcze jedno – Alter zawrócił – To chyba twoje. Podał mi nóż Firelessa. Wyciągnąłem swój noż. Oba przez chwilę trzymałem w rękach i na nie patrzyłem. -To nie będzie mi potrzebne – powiedziałem i wrzuciłem noże do rzeki. KONIEC Specjalne podziękowania dla B.i.o Hero by CzerwonyTeges 2012 Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Biografie Kategoria:Saga o Nathanie